Erik
Erik, known by the codename Cobra, is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer and a member of the Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of six powerful Mages who are currently incarcerated. He, along with the other Oración Seis members, sought to find Nirvana, a destructive Magic that was sealed long ago. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Erik *'Alias': Cobra *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': Early 30's *'Classification': Human, Oración Seis Dark Mage, Second Generation Dragon Slayer, Former Prisoner *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 80 kg (176 lb) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Purple *'Hair Color': Maroon *'Attire': White long coat with forest-colored fur and gray stripes, a short red jacket with a zipper and silver edges, a black short-sleeved shirt with a strange end, and with a flame-like pattern, dark red pants with a scale-like pattern, a dark leather belt, and dark shoes with gray soles *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Sound Magic, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Immense Magic Power *'Weaknesses': His super hearing makes him vulnerable to very loud sounds. Half-blind. Gets extreme motion sickness when riding on transportation. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Poison Dragon's Roar, Poison Dragon's Twin Fang, Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust, Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw, Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn, Sound Wall Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': Likely Large Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed/reflexes *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': Large Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Erik is a slim, muscular man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu’s, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also has noticeably pointed ears, which helps with his enhanced hearing abilities. Being an artificial Dragon Slayer, when Erik makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, the tops of his hands and forearms become covered in crimson Dragon scales, while the bottoms are milky and smooth. His hands also turn into sharp, pointed, claws. Erik has a great burning scar over the half of his back and a scar from a bullet on his right shoulder, thanks to the Brain's betrayal. Also, after being imprisoned for seven years, Erik gained a scar over his right eye, saying, that it's his sacrifice in order to attain new powers (the real reason of his scar appearing is unknown). His dark red Oración Seis stamp is located on his upper left shoulder. Erik's outfit consists of a black short-sleeved shirt with some strange end on it, and with a flame-like pattern, dark red pants with a scale-like pattern, a dark leather belt worn around the waist and a pair of dark-colored shoes with gray soles. Above his T-shirt, Erik wears a short red-colored jacket with a zipper and silver-colored edges. He lastly wears a white long coat with forest-colored fur and gray stripes on it. Personality Erik is a quiet, brooding and withdrawn individual. His infamous ruthlessness and aggression as a Dark Mage leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Many allies and enemies alike never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Natsu takes seriously and acts hostile towards. While he can be aloof and calm, he seems to be quite easygoing and nonchalant, as he was able to laugh at a joke during a battle. As a Dragon Slayer, Erik suffers from motion sickness when riding on any form of transportation. Erik harbors great affection towards his former snake Cubellios, considering her to be his greatest friend, and being willing to dedicate his prayer to hear her voice, which in itself is impossible, even for someone like Erik, who has exceptional hearing. However, he does not know that Kinana is Cubellios herself until he heard her voice. Plot Abilities Poison Dragon Slayer Magic: By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Erik obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Erik stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death. *'Poison Dragon's Roar': Erik's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Erik quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang': Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once, while dealing great blunt force to damage them in the said attack. *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust': Erik generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw': Erik jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. *'Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn': Erik punches his target then releases a burst of poison at point-blank range, which causes poison damage and burns. Sound Magic: Erik has the uncanny Magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading. With it, Erik was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without effort. His use of this Magic is so great that he was still able to counter each of Natsu's moves even when he tried to hide his thoughts. Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has memories. The Magic can also act as a doubled-edged sword, as high pitched noises, such as Natsu's scream, can affect him greatly. By sacrificing his right eye's sight, he was able to use this Magic offensively, mostly by emitting strong sound waves. *'Sound Wall': Erik manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area. *'Sound Palm': Through touch, Erik transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying. (Unnamed) Immense Magic Power: As a member of Oración Seis, Erik boasts an immense amount of Magic Power. When exerted, it is violet red in color. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Oración Seis Members Category:Former Members of Reborn Oración Seis Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonists